


Hot Night, Hotter Alien

by IrisoPage



Category: Ultraman (Anime 2019), Ultraman (Manga 2019)
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Reader use He/Him pronouns, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Reader has a fun date with Edo, but when he invites him back to his place, he clams up a bit.Contains Fun, Fluff, Feels, and Fucking.
Relationships: Edo (Ultraman)/Reader, Edo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hot Night, Hotter Alien

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself because there's still 3 months until the next Manga Volume and there's no news on Season 2 yet.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions~

"Do you want to come inside for coffee, or tea, or something?"

There it was, the ultimate question. The one thing that could turn a good date into a great night. 

It was one thing for Edo to be outside his private quarters, much less the museum/science patrol base, but it was quite the sight to see him going out on a date. Not that anyone would recognize him in his human disguise.

Though, it really wasn't a surprise that he actually  _ agreed _ to the date. He liked you, you liked him, and it was no secret to anyone who worked in the Science Patrol.

"Tea sounds nice." His perfectly disguised voice says while his perfectly disguised head nods once.

You would never get used to the whiplash of Edo actually emoting like a human.

"I just bought some fancy tea I think you'll like!"

Finally, your justification for buying expensive novelty tea arrived.

You lead him into your place and leave him to his own devices while you disappear into the kitchen. He looks over your knickknacks and whatnot, admiring how your taste was so... _ unique. _

You take out your fanciest of thrift store china and make a show of bringing them out in the living room.

You quickly run into an issue.

"Did you want to change...or...the mouth?" You point to your own mouth to try and articulate what you meant.

Thankfully, Edo had gotten quite used to your manner of speaking, and could usually understand what you were trying to say.

"Would you prefer I change back to myself?"

"Well, I did ask  _ you _ on a date, didn't I? Not Mr. Professor Doctor Whoever-this is." You gesture to all of him, unsure of exactly where his human looks came from. Though it was vaguely familiar…

"I suppose  **that you did."** He presses the button on his watch and changes back into his Zettonian self mid-sentence. 

"There he is!" You cheer as you set the tea onto the table and gesture for him to join you on the couch.

He sits down next to you, too close to be anything but casual, but still too far away to get some physical affection going on.

"Check it out, it's black with little gold sparkles. It's supposed to look like the sky, but I think it looks like a fancy magic potion." You explain as you hand him the teacup.

**"I've never seen tea with glitter in it before."**

"It's just sugar and cornstarch...you can have that, right?"

**"I can, thank you."**

Taking a sip, politely closing your eyes so that Edo may drink his tea however way he actually does it. You only open them when you hear the teacup being set down, deciding you weren’t ready for that explanation right now.

Normally, the two of you could sit in comfortable silence together, but Edo could tell you were rather uncomfortable. In exchange for a lack of peripheral vision, Zettonians were quite proficient at detecting vibrations, and the vibes he was detecting from you were, how you say,  _ quite rancid. _

**"Is something the matter?"**

"Not at all." You tense up, clearly having a matter.

**"Would you like me to leave?"**

"You just got here!" He detects a twinge of panic, so that wasn't the issue.

**“You were with me all day. If I left now, it would hardly be considered a loss.”** He justifies.

“I’ll be alright, it was a long day, but that doesn’t mean you have to leave just yet.”

**"You are many things, but you do not seem alright."** He continues to press, not finding that answer satisfying enough. 

"It's...hard to talk to you."

**"You've spoken to me many times before, more than anyone else. One might suggest that you find it quite easy."**

"There's an elephant in the room."

**"How would one remove said elephant?"**

" _ IIIIIII _ ,  _ ahhhh… _ " You shrug, trying to encourage him to say it for you, since he seemed to have enough words for the both of you.

**"Are you having difficulty trying to ask me something?”**

_ “Ahhh, hmm.”  _ You open your mouth to say something and close it again, shaking your head.

**“Do you wish to tell me something?”**

“That one.”

**"Something about yourself?"**

"Maybe?" You give him a genuinely confused look.

**"Might I remind you that you are quite incapable of surprising me in this sort of manner. Nothing you say will change my opinion of you."**

You sigh deeply to catch your breath before you start spouting off.

"I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing to you." You try to explain as best as you can. "I'm going to make some sort of comment about your looks, or your species, or your past...and, uh, political correctness?" 

That was always the tricky part with these interspecies relationships. You mention something about an appendage or forget which accent to use, and you’ve suddenly pissed off an entire planet.

**"I know you do not speak of me with ill intentions. Not once have you said something that was meant to be malicious or hurtful. I urge you to speak freely around me. I may be able to ease some of the concerns you have."**

You listen carefully to his words and think them over for a minute.

"I was just wondering how you felt about...intimacy?" You shrink into the couch as you look up at him.

**"Is that all?"**

_ "Is that all?"  _ You repeat, suddenly straightening back up. "What do you mean,  **is that all?** " You imitate his deep voice as you make air quotes.

**"I am not trying to disregard your concern. I simply thought you were concerned about a more** **_urgent matter_ ** ."

"I've got an urgent matter in my pants that I'm concerned about." You joke, though you slump back into the couch cushions.

**"Now that sounds more like you."** Edo acknowledges **.**

"I'm embarrassed, I can't help it. 

**"Do all humans blush so cutely or perhaps the way you do it makes it special?"** He brings his hand up to where his cheek would be, his eye full of absolute admiration.

"Edo!" You growl as his sudden familiarity, shoving one of the throw pillows into his chest.

**"Adorable."**

"You can't just say things like that!" Having nowhere else to go, you hide your face into the pillow and try to cover yourself with his suit jacket.

If you had known that addressing such matters gave him the green light to turn on the charm, you would have continued playing twenty questions with him instead. 

**"I have no reason to lie about such obvious truths."** He looks down at you, clearly amused with your actions.

"You're dodging the question!" You snap as you sit back up.

**"You had concerns about intimacy."**

"I mean, yeah...There's a bit of a…" You gesture between the both of you. " _ Difference _ between us. You probably have an idea about how humans do relationships, and I have no idea how you do them. Or even  _ if _ you do relationships."

**"It matters not the way things were once before, only the way things will be."** He gently takes your hand, his large gloved one easily covering your own.

"God, you're a handsome bastard." You proclaim as your eyes look to your hands, then back up at him.

Edo translated this as 'thank you for addressing my concern. I feel much better now.' He's learned to understand the human way of coping with awkward situations.

**"You are equally as handsome."**

"I don't know about  _ equally…"  _ You shrug, glancing away from his gaze.

**"Hmm, at least fifty percent more handsome, because you have twice as many features."** He explains as he brings his hand up to your face, tracing his finger around your lips.

You can't help but smile, your uneasy feelings starting to melt away into something softer.

"I think that thing on your head counts as a feature too." You remind him.

He hums for a moment in thought, and you can tell when he suddenly gets an idea in his eye. He carefully takes a strand of your hair and tightly coils it around his digit. When he pulls away, it retains its curl and makes it resemble the tendril on his head.

**"Quite handsome."**

"Are you done buttering me up now?"

**"You asked for intimacy."**

"I really need to be more specific around you." You roll your eyes, something you usually try to avoid doing around aliens that couldn't.

**"Perhaps you're looking for something a bit more...physical** **_?"_ **

" _ Fuck _ , go to back to the buttering." You whine, unprepared for the unimaginable horrors that would be Edo trying to get his flirt on.

"But say that last word again."

**_"Physical~"_ **

Oh yeah, that's the good shit right there.

"So, without going into an hour long TedTalk on Zettonian biology that I'm sure you'll give me eventually, give me a little rundown."

You weren't prepared for any situation where he didn't have any genitalia, but you're pretty sure he would have mentioned that by now, if that were the case.

**"I can not contract nor spread any known human diseases. Humans can not contract nor spread any Zettonian diseases. Humans are unable to impregnate Zettonians, and Zettonians are unable to impregnate humans."**

_ "Huh, neat."  _ You try to process exactly what he just said, even when you  _ specifically _ told him no TedTalks. "Well informed and considerate, I like that in a man."

**"I've simply done a bit of research to see if we were biologically compatible.**

"Like, reading 'Cosmo' kinda research, or like watching porn on the clock?"

**_"Research."_ **

"Yeah, I like doing 'research' late at night too." You make sarcastic finger quotes.

**"Then perhaps we should be research partners."**

You take a long moment to exhale through your nose. 

_ "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" _

You hear the faintest of chuckles from Edo, and you try to get the conversation back on topic before his head gets any bigger.

"I'm not doubting your claims on biology or anything. I just want to make sure we've covered all the bases." You clasp your hands together like you were questioning him for an interview "So your... _ fluids _ won't be like, poisonous, or corrosive, or will give me any sort of infection?"

**"No, they are perfectly benign to human biology. In fact, my fluids should taste rather sweet to a human, based on taste bud analysis, of course."** He explains, sounding perfectly confident in this claim.

"Are you asking me to blow you?"

**"I was simply stating a fact."**

"State another fact."

**"I would enjoy being blown."**

"That sounds more like a theory than a fact." You point out with a knowing smile.

**"Shall we test this theory?"** He stands up and offers his hand out to you.

"I like it when you talk science to me." You laugh as you take his hand and start leading him to your bedroom.

**“My bond length might be short, but it can still give you some electron density.”**

"Dial it back."

You lead him into your bedroom, which you probably should have cleaned before you went out.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." You quickly move any stuffed animals and extra pillows away from the bed. "That means sit down because you're tall."

The bed creaks a bit as he sits down, but that would be your neighbors' problem, not yours.

"Can I undress you?" You ask as you sit down next to him. "Don't worry, I'll gladly iron everything before you leave. I like that you always look so astute and presentable."

**“You may.”** He answers as he pulls off his gloves.

Your mind immediately goes from undressing him to  _ what are those... _

"You had claws this entire time and you never told me!?"

**"They are not sharp, merely pointed."** He holds his hand up to your face and allows you to take it.

"I  _ like _ them." You hold his hand in both of yours.

It almost felt like he was wearing leather gloves, or perhaps thick latex. You run your fingers over his extra long ones, carefully inspecting the way they ended in hard points, but not nearly sharp enough to even scratch a chalkboard.

You bring his hand to your face and nuzzle into it.

**"You are soft."**

"Feel my hair." You grin as you plop his hand on top of your head.

He ruffles your hair gently at first, then smooths his fingers down its length and runs them through it.

**"I can see why you humans admire this feature so greatly."**

You close your eyes, sighing deeply as you lean into his touch.

**"Is this making you tired?"** He didn't encounter this during his research.

"It definitely feels relaxing, but I'm awake." You assure. "Though I might fall asleep if you keep petting me."

**"You wanted to undress me?"** Edo casually reminds you as he removes his hand.

_ "Right."  _ You smile sheepishly. 

You start to loosen his tie, but quickly find yourself wanting to fill the silence again. “Aren’t you ever warm wearing so many layers all the time?”

The base was usually kept cold due to all the electronics, but you knew he  _ did _ go outside  _ sometimes. _

**“I am not warm blooded in the way that you are.”**

He takes your hand, giving you the chance to feel his face. It's warm and leathery, like a couch that someone was sitting on.

He takes your other hand, placing it on his neck and you find it cold to the touch. It's not unpleasant, like a couch that no one had sat on yet.

Your eyes widen at this discovery and you make short work of unbuttoning all his buttons. Edo is surprised by your sudden enthusiasm, but helps you as he removes his jacket.

When he finally slips off his shirt, you immediately press your hands to his chest. Then his stomach, his shoulders, his hips...

Sure enough, certain parts of him were warmer than other places.

When you return your hands to his neck, you get the sudden realization that you were just feeling him up in the weirdest way possible.

You smile in embarrassment as you look up at that big eye of his. That eternal stare never failed to give you chills, combined with his bare chest now on display,  _ you  _ suddenly felt warmer in all different places.

**"Do you...need a minute?"**

"It's a lot to take in."

**"I will bring you some water."** He gently removes your hands from him and makes his way towards the kitchen. 

You get a decent view of his back on his way out too.

Seeing Edo outside of his suit was like catching a glimpse of a Victorian woman's ankle. You could see so little, and yet it would immediately tantalize you.

With how slowly Edo moves, you've got a few good minutes to really assess the situation.

Most of this time is spent grooming at least two to three of your nails, should the situation call for them. The rest of the time is spent wondering if you should get undressed yourself, or if that would be presumptuous.

You never get the chance to, as Edo returns with two glasses of water soon after the thought occurred.

"Thank you." You nod and take one of the glasses, once again closing your eyes to give Edo some privacy as you both took your drinks.

You're pretty sure your 'neck mouth' theory was debunked at this point.

When you look up from your sip, Edo looks at you rather expectantly.

"I want to keep going. You're just... _ too attractive. _ " You try to hide behind your glass of water, but obviously to no avail.

**"Hmm,** **_attractive…_ ** **and with a 'too' attached, no less."** He almost sounds surprised, but you can hear just a bit of smugness in his tone.

"Edo, you're half naked, sitting on my bed, in my house. Of course you're attractive."

**“It is nice to hear it out loud.”**

You couldn't argue with him on that one.

**“Others usually find me...intimidating.”**

“You’re like seven feet tall, but I know that’s not what you really mean.” You shrug and set your water aside. "Some people just don't have taste."

**"You always did have excellent taste."**

"Alright, alright. I'm adorable and a connoisseur of men. Can we get back to fadoodling before I get any warmer?"

**"Perhaps you should remove some clothing? That might help."**

"Oh, right. That's a thing. I don't usually get completely naked when I, ahem,  _ research." _

**"Are you uncomfortable with this?"**

"Nah, it's just sort of a convenience thing. There is no set research time, so it'd be a hassle to get naked every time."

**"Has it been a long time since you were with someone?"**

_ "Ahhhh...uhhhh…"  _ You're in the middle of pulling off your shirt when you're hit hard by his genuine curiosity. You continue to hide in your shirt, hoping he would drop it.

**"You have never been with someone?"** He stated this more like a fact than a question.

_ "Is it that obvious?"  _ Your voice slightly muffled by your shirt.

**"Painfully so."**

"Thank you, Edo. That's exactly what I want to hear before you plow me." You grumble sarcastically as you pull your shirt off your head, modestly holding it front of you.

**"I do not mean to offend. I did not realize such things were of importance to humans. May I ask why?"**

"I don't have a good answer for that." You shrug honestly. "My little queer brain cannot handle the heteronormative traditions that plague my society."

Edo is silent for a moment, trying to process what that string of words actually translated to in humanspeak.

**"That is not what I was referring to."**

"I know, but when most humans are asked that, they don't have a good answer for that either."

Edo goes silent again.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but...you're the only one I really liked before. Like, really  _ really  _ like."

**_"There is a wrong way to take that?"_ **

"I didn't want this to turn into a feels fest! Not yet, anyway…"

**"It could be a 'feels fest,' but of a different definition."**

You try to stifle a snort, but the room is quickly filled with delighted giggles, which evolves into roaring laughter as you think about it a second time.

"Alright, that one got me good." You lean your head on his shoulder as you compose yourself. "I want to feel your fest, if you know what I mean." You wink-wink nudge-nudge as you wrap your arms around him, his cool chest pressed tightly against yours.

He wraps his arms around you, those leather soft hands smoothing down the curve of your back.

Those long fingers start to dip into your waistband and you raise an eyebrow at him. 

"I think you've already exposed enough of my feelings. It's time for  _ you  _ to start exposing so I can  _ really  _ get to feeling."

**"As you wish."**

Edo removes his hands from you before fiddling with his belt. The jingling of the buckle causes even greater anticipation. He pulls down his dress pants and steps out of them, discarding his shoes along the way.

He's a boxer briefs kinda guy. You spot a familiar (but not  _ too _ familiar) 'CK' along the waistband. 

"You have...surprisingly fine taste in underwear.” You smooth your hand over the fabric and lean closer to his face.  _ “Did you wear these just for our date tonight?” _

**"They breathe well."** Edo gives you a non-answer to save for the fact that he  _ did _ wear them for the occasion.

"I never met a man who was willing to spend more than twenty dollars on a single pair of underwear."

You can tell he does not understand this statement in the slightest.

"That's a compliment." 

**"Thank you."** He says to be polite.

"I appreciate your style of undergarments, but I think the real goal is to remove them."

**"You may."**

You accept this invitation, tugging at the waistband and trying not to look before you fully pull his underwear down his long legs.

"Oh?" 

It's not easy to see, mostly because Edo is either much too stiff to spread his legs, or he is unaware of such etiquette, but you can definitely make out a hole of some kind.

**_"_ It requires a bit of stimulation to unsheathe itself."**

"Oh!" You exclaim with more clarity than before. "There's more? I wish mine could do that." 

Edo reaches between his legs, his fingers dipping into his opening and spreading it open.

You watch with wide eyes as he starts fingering himself, coaxing a shiny point to reveal itself. His other hand rubs at the tip, helping it along to fully unsheathe itself.

A red tendril-like member, barely translucent. It reminded you of strawberry gelatin. It looked almost glittery, like something from the 90s.

"I can see through it.”

For a split second, you wonder if sounding is on the table.

"Please tell me when you cum I can see it inside of you."

Edo makes a sound like an exhale, your only clue that they may have flustered him.

"How flexible is this?" You ask, and you get your answer when it wraps around the width of your fingers.

_ It's prehensile. _

"Could you hold a pen with your dick?" You suddenly blurt out, quickly devolving into snickering. "Can you...write your name...with your dick?" You let go of him to double over in laughter. 

**"Not well, most likely."** He humors your fascination.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to tease you so much for our first time." You wipe a tear from your eye as you sit up again.

**“I would expect this from you, whether it be our first time, or the hundredth time.”**

_ “Aww…”  _ You beam before your eyes suddenly widen.  _ “Hey…” _

For a man with little facial expression, you sure feel like he’s smirking.

His member twitches against your thigh and you remember what you had originally planned to do.

Kneeling between his legs, you carefully take the base in your hand. It's easier to stroke upwards and start from the bottom again, then it is to jerk up and down. You switch hands periodically to make one long continuous stroke.

It was like jerking off a surprisingly well behaved eel.

You hear a quiet moan, that you might of almost missed if it wasn't for Edo's voice being deep enough to feel inside your own chest.

You take a gentle lick to test the waters and you're rewarded with a soft exhale. With Edo's quiet noises encouraging, you start a slow tantalizing lick from the bottom all the way to the tip. You press a gentle kiss to it before your mouth wraps around it.

You work the head as your hands twist around the base. The tip curls gratuitously and pokes the inside of your cheek.

As you suck harder and more enthusiastically, the tendril starts to get a bit more unruly.

Edo rumbles from within his chest.

You take this as your warning, knowing well if he could manage any words at this point, I'd take an hour for him to say so.

There's a split second where you can see his cum through his skin, bubbling up in the base like a lava lamp, moments before it gushes into your mouth. 

It's fairly thin and watery, like a melted ice pop, which makes it easier to swallow.

He really  _ is  _ a sweet guy.

You give yourselves a moment to catch your breath. Edo has a surprisingly fast recovery time, looking up at you with an eye that speaks nothing of the load he just blew.

"Usually I exaggerate how good someone tastes, just to be nice, but you  _ actually  _ taste good." 

**"I would say thank you, but I am the one who should be thanking you."**

"Was that, like, the first time you've ever been blown?"

**"Naturally."** He says as if this were obvious, considering the lack of mouth.

"So you don't even know what you taste like!"

**"Am I really missing out?"**

"I've got an idea."

You lean back down between his legs. It's mostly retracted by now, but the tip is still visible through the sheath.

Mouthing and sucking along the opening, you try to get as much of the leftover sweetness into your mouth as you can.

Edo makes a flustered sound, surprised to see you down on him so quickly and desperately so soon after the first time.

As quickly as you went down, you sit back up again. You gesture to his watch and motion for him to press the button.

**"Very well?"** He's puzzled by your request, seeing as you showed such displeasure for his human disguise before, but goes along with it.

His zettonian self disappears once again and you're met with the naked form of a conventionally attractive office worker.

"Why did you want me to-" He gets cut off with you feverishly kissing him.

He doesn't do much but sit there, still inexperienced with how kissing actually works. Though, your pursuit encourages him to open his mouth.

You snowball as much of his cum into his mouth as possible, making sure he got a good taste of himself before you dared to pull away.

Edo is silent for a moment, closing his mouth and letting his tongue rummage around before speaking up.

_ "So that's what I taste like." _

"You're sweet inside and out." You smile, wiping the excess alien spunk from his mouth.

" _ What do you humans taste like?"  _ He asks with a curious look, his face still rather unfamiliar to you.

"Do everyone a favor and word that differently next time." You tell him seriously.

"What does your own genitalia taste like?" He offers.

"We'll work on that later, but yes, you can taste me if you really want to."

You scoot away from him to wiggle out of your pants in a most graceful and not at all desperately horny manner.

You're thankful you decided to put on nice underwear for this date. He wouldn't have judged you for wearing the dinosaur ones, but you really didn't feel like giving him any more teasing fodder.

"Go ahead, Big Guy." You lay back and make yourself comfortable.

Edo pinches the waistband of your underwear, and you can tell he's staring at the obvious wet spot before he pulls them down.

He makes an inquisitive hum as he inspects what he has to work with. Running a single finger over the outside of your opening, as if he was mapping out your hills, so to speak.

"Ah."

_ "Hmm?" _

"Be gentle with that part." 

He lazily brushes his thumb over your clit.

You can tell he's not intentionally trying to tease you, but you somehow feel like this is payback for playing around with his dick earlier.

He finally leans his face in closer, until you feel his tongue make contact.

Edo is a gentleman, that's for certain. He's well versed, well read, and well bred.

He's not doing too well down there.

You're pretty sure the only thing he gathered from his 'research' was the fact that licking was involved. He's much too inconsistent and careful with his movements to actually bring you anywhere, but you're afraid to ask him to go any harder.

"Um, Edo, not that you're not great at this…" You start as you scoot up an inch. 

"I only researched this subject from a visual standpoint, not a technical one." He sounds apologetic. 

"Why don't you try with your fingers? That might be easier for you."

"I suppose that may fare better results." 

He sits up and reaches between your legs again.

"Not those fingers,  _ your _ fingers." You pout.

"Ah, yes, of course."

He presses the button on his watch again, quickly returning to his natural self.

"Mmm, missed you." You smile up at him.

Edo's antenna wiggles excitedly as he lays down beside you again.

One arm wraps around you while the other makes it way down your form.

The tips of his fingers lightly ghost, over your stomach, making you shiver in delight before he even reaches between your legs.

His fingers trace along your opening, slowly circling before his finger presses inside.

He rewards your desperate noises with another finger, curling them slightly while you try not to squirm too much underneath him.

His pupil moves subtly, yet rapidly, wanting to study every change in your expression.

He cannot kiss you, but he feels the urge to explore your mouth, as you did with him.

His other hand cups your cheek, brushing his thumb over your lips as you part them.

You accept his digits in your mouth, sucking on his finger and looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

You pull your head back and he removes his fingers, letting your saliva drip off of them and into the bed sheets.

_ "Edo."  _

**_"Yes?"_ **

You're unsure if he could sound any more eager or if his pupil could get any wider.

"I need you inside me.  _ Please?" _

**"All you had to do was ask."**

He removes his fingers out of you, admiring the way your fluid still clung to them, even when he pulls them apart.

You sit up, deciding it would be best to ride him, you carefully push him back into the mattress.

You take a moment to meet his eye and you can see so much emotion in his stare.

The tip finds its way to your opening and the rest follows suit, sliding into you with ease.

Before you even start riding him, his cock begins to undulate inside of you. The slick texture filling you and rubbing against your spongy walls.

"What is happening down there?" You ask, half concerned and half absolutely enthralled.

**"Is this uncomfortable for you?"**

"Don't stop, whatever it is you're doing." You almost say a bit too aggressively.

**"Zettonian mating does not require much thrusting, but do not let that stop you."**

"Oooohoohoo, okay~" You laugh, wiggling slightly as you get used to the movement of a dick moving on its own.

You start a slow pace, though it continues to drum into you as its own discretion. 

His hands reach for yours, intertwining your fingers with his own.

He looked so different and yet, so familiar. The way his chest rises and falls as he cock pulsates inside you. His quiet noises vibrate deep inside you, a sign that he was close.

You're close behind him, unable to contain yourself with the relentless pounding. Your walls squeeze around him, and the tendril continues to thrash about as you ride out your orgasm.

You never heard Edo so loud before, and you almost thought it was physically impossible. His voice rings deep in your ears and inside you, not that you could understand his language.

His cock twitches and wriggles as it pumps you full of the sickly sweet fluid, only ceasing its wild dance when it began to ooze out of you.

It removes itself, almost politely, as it starts to retract itself.

You climb off of Edo and flop down onto the bed.

His arms almost instinctively link around you as you cuddle up to him.

"You're amazing." You say breathlessly, tilting your head into him

**"As are you."**

"No, really." You close your eyes tiredly.

**"And the same to you."**

"You're...amazing~"

**"Are you feeling well?"**

"You have a very powerful cock."

Edo makes a surprised huff.

**_"Thank you. Perhaps you should get some rest."_ **

You happily accept his offer and use his chest as your pillow.

Edo starts humming something in Zettonian as he plays with your hair.

You close your eyes sleepily before suddenly looking up at him.

"Hey, Edo."

**"Hmm?"**

"Can you do that thing again with your head?"

**"Which thing?"**

"The little wiggly wag you did before."

**"Oh, you mean this?"** He perks up as his antenna waves back and forth.

You snort.

"Yeah! That's really cute." You giggle before you settle back down again"You really wore me out. I think I'm gonna turn in. You don't mind, do you?"

**"Not at all. You require rest."**

You mumble a goodnight as your eyes shut for a final time.

**_"He thinks I'm cute."_ **

You've already fallen asleep.


End file.
